


Tame the Vicious Seas

by livia_1291



Series: All of Your Colors [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Color, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Soulmates AU, aph, aph female lithuania, aph female poland, aph lithuania - Freeform, aph poland - Freeform, female hetalia, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_1291/pseuds/livia_1291
Summary: Felicja has a nightmare. Viktorija comforts it away.-Takes place in a soulmates/college AU where people see color upon meeting their soulmates, but lose color when they fall out of love or when their soulmate dies. Female Poland and female Lithuania because I love them.





	Tame the Vicious Seas

_ “Vika!”  _

 

Felicja sat up in bed with a hoarse gasp, clutching the comforter to her chest and frantically feeling around in the darkness for her sleeping partner, who jolted awake at the sound of her name. 

 

“Hm…? Fela, what is it? It’s 2:00 AM, you have a lecture to attend at 8:00,” the brunette murmured, rolling over to try and coax her back to sleep. Brushing some locks of dark hair from her face, she squinted through the haze of sleep and was at once able to see the tears staining the blonde woman’s pretty face, shining in the faint yellow light from the street lamp outside their window.

 

Viktorija didn’t say anything else - she knew Fela. She knew her shapes and her thoughts  and her feelings, and she knew how to bring her back from these cruel tricks her mind played on her in her most vulnerable hours. 

 

_ Hush, my darling. Don’t let your dreams fool you. I’m here. _

 

An urge to protect surged through the brunette girl. Her Felicja was a bubbly young woman with a mind of her own, and  _ how dare those thoughts intrude?  _ Holding her arms out, she folded the other girl into a warm embrace and let her cry into the crook her neck. Both of them had nightmares, but with Felicja’s stress levels through the roof as of late, hers had become much more frequent. 

 

“A dream?” She asked once the sobs seemed to have quieted and the trembling stilled. Felicja could only nod, lifting her head to look up at her with red-rimmed eyes. “Want to tell me about it?”

 

“I was out...with Al, and Feli, and Toni...and everything was normal, except...there were some monkeys who bought me drinks, I think...but then I… _ oh Vika-! _ ” There was a sucking gasp, a rattle in her chest, and a fresh wave of tears.

 

Vika cupped her cheek with a gentle hand, using her thumb to wipe her tears away. “...couldn’t see the colors anymore,” she finished, and Fela sniffled, nodding and snuggling her cheek against her girlfriend’s chest to search for her heartbeat. Viktorija guided her to it, and she quieted down.

 

_ There, love. See? I’m still here. _

 

“How’d you know what I was going to say?” She mumbled, voice thick with exhaustion and tears.

 

“I know you.”  She kept her voice soft and lilting as she moved her hand to stroke cornsilk hair, soothing the frightened woman in every way she knew how. “You’re afraid of losing what you love. It’s a valid fear. I have the dreams too sometimes.”

 

“I just...Viktorija, I can’t lose you again.” 

 

The brunette tightened her arms around her at the sound of her full name, laying back so that their bodies were parallel. “You won’t,” she promised softly. “You see my colors, and I see yours, okay? Always. Since the first time I saw you.”

 

Felicja was finally still, relaxed to the point of exhaustion again. “I love you too. Totally.” She squirmed a little closer, until they were locked against each other, warm and safe and  _ real _ . Viktorija always seemed to know exactly what to do with Fela and her overactive mind, and the smaller girl was finally able to shut her eyes and rest again.

 

Viktorija was just beginning to drift off when a soft mumble reached her ears, prompting her to open one bleary eye.

 

_ What now? _

 

“...fuck that 8:00 AM lecture.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Viktorija - Female Lithuania  
> Felicja - Female Poland
> 
> -
> 
> Would people be interested in these two's love story after All Things Bright and Beautiful?


End file.
